A Child In My Eyes
by IceBlade28
Summary: FE9. Rolf and Marcia want to get stronger, so they can protect their friends. If only they knew the path they had chosen . . .


IceBlade28: Hey, my first FE9 fanfic! I got it a couple of weeks ago, and I just hit chapter 25- I think. Something like that. Anyway, this fic is going into a new C2 of mine- it's a C2 based entirely on pairings that are not in the game. 'Cracked-Out' pairings, I think they're called. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Serra: Am I still your muse?

IceBlade28: Maybe. It _is_ still FE, but it isn't FE7 . . .

Serra: So?

IceBlade28: What the heck. Yes.

Serra: Yay! Start the fic!

IceBlade28: Wait! This is a birthday fic for a special friend of mine- Wandering Cat. Even though it's almost a month late. shame.

Serra: Yes, you should be ashamed. Consider yourself shamed.

IceBlade28: I consider myself shamed.

Serra: Yeah, blah blah, official-announcing-crap. Start the fic!

**A Child In My Eyes**

Marcia calmly stroked the mane of her Pegasus, feeding it a carrot. The steed gobbled the vegetable down and rubbed it's head against his rider, who cuddled it happily.

The sound of an arrow in flight soon disrupted the peaceful scene, thudding into a tree. Marcia's Pegasus reared up, it's wings reared and near-flapping. The sound of another two arrows did little to ease it's panic.

"Hey!" Marcia barked at her Pegasus, grabbing hold of it's reigns. The creature nearly yanked Marcia off the ground, but through the continuous sound of arrows flying, the Begnionite managed to tame her steed.

"Now," she said soothingly. "Let's go see what the big racket is, okay?" she said in her Pegasus' ear. The horse snorted unhappily, but allowed it's rider to lead it through the trees.

Rolf was standing in a small clearing, with his curiously ornate bow in hand and quiver over shoulder. Squinting in concentration, he pulled an arrow from the quiver and launched it towards a target on a tree roughly fifty metres away. The arrow smashed into the centre, matching precious few others.

"Yes!" Rolf cheered. Marcia smiled at the green-haired youth.

"Good shot!" she agreed, leading her Pegasus into the clearing. Rolf flinched slightly at the sudden appearance.

"Oh, hey Marcia," he said, a little embarrassed. He tried to hide it by pulling another arrow from his quiver and sending it flying towards the target. It struck the largest outer circle; Rolf stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it," Marcia said. "You're still so young; I'm really impressed with how well you're doing!" Rolf shook his head firmly.

"Do you think it'll matter how young I am on the battlefield?" he said suddenly. "Do you think an enemy will dodge my arrows and then _not _kill me, 'casue I'm 'so young'?" The Begnionite was surprised at such a turn from a child. Even though Rolf spoke the truth in every word, it sounded wrong coming from a mouth that should've spouted innocent words. At least in Marcia's mind.

"I'll tell you what, then," she said, a little shaken. "How about I help teach you, so you can hit the target every time!" Rolf fired another shot off and turned back to Marcia.

"I thought you were a Pegasus Knight. You're not meant to be good with arrows," he said, confused. Marcia smiled sweetly.

"Well, I had an archer friend back in Begnion, and I decided I'd learn as much as I could about these thingiemabobs," she said, waving a small arrowhead and broken shaft. Rolf considered it for a second, and smiled.

"Sure! I wanna do my best," he said confidently. "I wanna protect Mist; I wanna protect everyone." Marcia held out her gloved hand.

"It's a deal then," she proclaimed. Rolf nodded and shook her hand, failing to hide the twinge of pain that shot across his face. Marcia caught it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, lowering her hand.

"Nothing," Rolf said immediately. Marcia caught sight of her glove and checked her hand; the white leather was tinged red.

"Rolf, let me see your hands," Marcia said immediately. The archer reluctantly showed her his fingers; Marcia gasped. They were chafed and cut to bleeding point!

"Rolf, how did this happen?" she exclaimed. Rolf shrugged, taking his hands back.

"I dunno; the feathers can be sharp sometimes, and they cut," he said simply. "I guess I've gotten used to it." Marcia shook her head in astonishment.

"You really are a little trooper, aren't you?" she said, ruffling his lime-green hair. "Come on."

Rolf quickly ran back to the target on the tree, unhooking it from the nail in the trunk and tucking it under his arm. He pulled arrows out as he walked, content for now to be beside his new friend.

-----

A battle had broken out; the Greil mercenaries were beginning their long incursion into Daein; they were attacking a mountain post. Marcia carefully led her Pegasus inside the bunker's corridors; they were surprisingly large, even large enough for her to fly her Pegasus in and for archers to do their business. Rolf walked slightly behind and to the side of Marcia, his bow constantly loaded. They had already taken out several men; due in some small part to Rolf's efforts. Ike peered around the corner, gripping his Regal Sword hesitantly.

"Marcia, Rolf, be careful- there's a Sniper around the corner," he said. Ike frowned to himself. "He looks kinda familiar . . ."

Marcia looked at Rolf and winked merrily; the sign seemed to strengthen him. _It really isn't too much trouble to look after Rolf_, she thought. _I mean, he's already taken out a lot of guys-_

Rolf punctuated this silent thought with a well-placed arrow to the heart of a Swordmaster. Marcia looked at him strangely.

"Wow, Rolf! You've gotten even better since I last saw you! A Swordmaster is a hard opponent to hit," she said wonderously. Rolf smiled, happy to receive some praise. The two of them turned the corner and continued down the next straight in the corridor.

"I've worked hard," he said proudly. "Actually, the person who taught me was-"

"Shinon," Marcia gasped, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rolf asked. Marcia shook her head, pointing with her lance.

"No, it's Shinon," she said, motioning. "I think he's-" But before the sentance could be finished, an arrow shot out of the blue, ruffling Marcia's clothes and missing the right side of her chest my inches.

"-on the other side," she finished weakly. There was no response. Marcia looked around her; Rolf was nowhere to be seen.

"Rolf?" she asked, to be answered with a whimper by her feet. The Begnionite looked down; Rolf was lying on the stone floor with an arrow in his chest. Wordlessly Marcia dismounted, and knelt besides Rolf's trembling body. He was gripping the arrow in his chest with shaking hands, and his eyes were wide with terror.

"M-Marcia," he stammered. "Am . . . am I going to die?" Marcia shook her head furiously, but tears were coming to her eyes.

"No," she cooed. "No, you'll be fine. We just need Rhys, or maybe that heron guy that came with us . . . do you have a vulnerary?" Rolf shook his head; the blood was draining from his face. His eyes widened with terror at something past Marcia's head.

"Marcia!" he croaked, giving the Begnionite a weak shove. The red-haired girl moved to the side; an arrow shaft arced down so close to her face the feather gave her a large cut across the cheek. An agonized howl came from Rolf, and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Marcia crouched next to Rolf's body, tears flowing freely now. Her hands hovered over his body, unsure of what to do.

"Rolf . . ." she whispered, turning to Shinon. The Sniper was staring at them as though he recognised them. Marcia picked up her Steel lance angrily.

"Murderer!" she bellowed, mounting her Pegasus and charging at Shinon. The Sniper didn't bat an eyelid; three arrows followed in rapid succession. One crashed into the head of the Pegasus, while the other two took Marcia in the chest and stomach. The Begnionite was pushed backwards from her mount, screaming as she flew through the air. The Pegasus snorted hard and collapsed in a feathery heap just in front of Shinon.

Marcia landed hard on her back on the tiles, blood staining her white Holy Guard uniform. She gasped weakly, and her head flopped to the sides. Rolf's motionless body was lying next to her. In spite of her rapidly-failing health, she shed a final tear for the life wasted.

"You were still . . . a child . . in my eyes," Marcia whispered to the body next to her. It didn't respond.

Marcia lay her head back and allowed the darkness to overtake her.

IceBlade28: That's the end of this fic.

Serra: sniff It's so sad . . .

IceBlade28: pats Serra's back There, there. Reviews are much appreciated. And a late happy birthday to Wandering Cat!


End file.
